choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine (Nightbound)
Katherine, a character from the ''Nightbound'' book, is a Nighthunter and Nik Ryder's rival. She is also one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 4, outside of the Persephone and bickers with Nik. She is investigating the disappearance of boys in the town. Appearance Katherine has long curly magenta hair and brown eyes with caramel skin. She wears a blue sparkly, off the shoulder dress and a necklace. She has a tattoo of a butterfly with a sword going through it on her right arm. Personality Katherine is poised, cool-headed, but also blunt and prideful. She takes her job as a Nighthunter seriously. In Chaper 9, she mentions that despite having all the money and success she needs, she's unbelievably lonely. She chooses to be alone because she can't imagine deserving companionship and love. Chapters Series/'Book': Nightbound * Chapter 4: In the Lair of Luxury * Chapter 5: Into the Bayou * Chapter 6: Descent into Darkness * Chapter 7: Secrets of the Blood * Chapter 8: The Veil of Time * Chapter 9: The Price of Prophecy * Chapter 10: What Lies Beyond * Chapter 11: Inside the Spires * Chapter 12: Family Affairs * Chapter 13: The Jealous Boy * Chapter 14: Into Darkness * Chapter 15: Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler * Chapter 16: What Comes After Relationships Your Character Though not directly, she asks for your help to search the club and she tells you why she's even at the Nightclub. Her Employer In Chapter 4, she is investigating the disappearances of young men when you encounter her at the Persephone. In Chapter 6, she says her employer has interests that run counter to the Pack's, so she keeps an eye on the Pack. Ghost Woman While on The Charon, Katherine encounters the ghost of a woman she once knew. She chases her through the ship, but doesn't get to speak to her. Katherine will not explain who this woman was or how she died, saying it is too painful, but does express that she feels this woman was a better person than her. Katherine feels she should have been the one to die instead. Gallery Other Looks KatherineFullView.png|Full View in blue dress Katherine NB.png|Blue dress Katherine Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Katherine Underwear.jpg|Full View of Lingerie Katherine Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Miscellaneous Nbpromo1.png|Promo image with a version of Nik Trivia * She shares the same forename as Katherine from Hero, Vol. 1. * The name Katherine is of Latin and Greek origin, which means: Pure, clear, unsullied. * To see through "glamour", Katherine carries a charmed antique ring carved with intricate runes. * She bares a strong resemblance and shares a similar personality to Katherine Pierce from fellow supernatural series, The Vampire Diaries. * If you adopt the Perrikin in Chapter 12, she mentions she has a soft spot for cats. * In a premium scene in Chapter 16, she reveals she grew up with Ava in New Mexico. ** Subsequently, she reveals she was pre-med in college. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests